Ashen Graveyard
Ashen Graveyard is a dungeon that is a continuation of Ash Forest. Unlike Ash Forest, the main type here is Ghost. Weather conditions include cloudy, fog, and ashes. Attributes The scenery is the same for the entire dungeon. It has a very dark theme with black trees and flooring. There are gravestones like at the entrance players can break by pressing 'Enter', though they have no effect. Strong darkness shrouds the dungeon and traps are very unlikely to appear due to most of the floor tiles being a type traps cannot spawn on. On Floor 13 is a Sealed Chamber with a Sinister Box that can contain a Purple Silk. Boss The boss of this dungeon is the Legendary Pokémon Virizion. It explains how Ash Forest was once called Enchanted Forest, but was ruined by a specific group of Pokémon. It assumes the player has relation with the group and came to Ash Forest only to demolish what was left of it even more. It then engages battle. Boss Drop: *Big Mushroom *TM Swords Dance *Virizion's Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''???: ... *???: Enchanted Forest... *???: A once beautiful paradise... *???: Destroyed by that selfish group of Pokémon. *???: Murdering all the life in the forest... even its previous guardian... *???: Disappointing. How truly disappointing. *???: Strangers cannot be trusted. *???: Strangers must be expelled. *???: ... Yes, that's what must be done. *???: You. *???: What is your purpose? *???: Are you part of that organization? *???: Planning to cause more harm to the forest? *???: Is it not dead enough? *???: You want to murder the Pokémon that have come back and rebuilt their lives? :(...) *???: The Ariados had already warned me of your presence in this forest. *???: I will not let you harm my family again. *???: Your presence is not wanted here. *''Virizion: I, Virizion, will personally strike you down! After Fighting: * Virizion: Urgh... * Virizion: Are you... that determined on harming the forest...? * Virizion: Have we not suffered enough...? * Virizion: All of this... just to reach other worlds...? * Virizion: All of you are a bunch of crazy Pokemon... with your otherworldly delusions... * Virizion: Argh... getting rid of me was your objective all along, wasn't it...? :Name explains they aren't here to harm the forest. * Virizion: ... Oh? *Virizion: ... Hmmm... * Virizion: You... are you telling the truth...? :Name nods. * Virizion: ... Huh... * Virizion: Well... you do not seem to be lying... * Virizion: ... Probably. * Virizion: I apologize. I guess I will allow you to go. * Virizion: I should rest... our battle injured me slightly... * Virizion: Ahead is the sanctuary of the forest... I was able to restore it back to its original appearance. * Virizion: But please... don't harm the forest again... :(...) Forest Sanctuary After defeating the boss, a warp will appear to a room containing a Deluxe Box. Aside from this box, a player can use Honey to spawn Ribombee and Sawsbuck that may spawn along with a single Cutiefly or Deerling. Both can be spawned in the same run but they both will only appear once. End Box The Deluxe Box may contain: *Cleanse Tag *Charcoal *Dusk Stone *Honey *Revival Herb *TM Dazzling Gleam *TM Energy Ball *TM Flamethrower *TM Infestation *TM Overheat *TM Swords Dance *White Flute Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear on all floors. Dungeon Objective Besides completing the dungeon, obtaining two previously Holiday Cave exclusive Pokémon, Cutiefly and Deerling. Virizion also has a chance of dropping its Heart Slate. serves as an earlier dungeon to recruit Litwick, which is otherwise in Tanren Mansion. Trivia *Like Sunny Hillside, using Honey in the end room will spawn Pokémon, however here the spawned Pokémon are recruitable. Category:Exbel Category:Exbel Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons Category:Continuation Dungeons